


Draco

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: After All This Time [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also Draco is screwing his boyfriend's parents, But they don't know Draco is screwing their son, Daddy Issues, Draco is cheating on his boyfriend but we don't really talk about that, Draco is kind of messed up, Emotional desperation, F/M, Lily just likes everything, M/M, Multi, Snape likes to watch, Threesome, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily shows Draco compassion, and he schemes on how to take advantage of her. They eventually come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. Later chapters will be extremely explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Draco's 6th year, after part 2 of the series.

    Lily had settled in at Hogwarts quite well and her transfiguration classes were proving to be very successful. Her students largely took to her, her deep compassion and a talent for seeing and catering to the strengths of others made her an excellent educator. She found it to be deeply rewarding, one day of it was worth so much more than what she did through her entire adult life to this point. Finally, the genius Lily Evans had found and followed her calling. Her passion for her work led her to begin offering tutoring sessions after class hours. Students who were in need of extra help, or who simply wanted to tackle some advanced topics, were able to schedule time with her for several hours each day.

     Among those she began tutoring was Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin boy and one of Severus's favored students. He was very intelligent and almost frighteningly ambitious. Although more than a little full of himself, Draco was eager to learn and better his skills and so he was very attentive to Lily's lessons. Like with all of her students, the two of them grew very comfortable with one another during these sessions. Lily became more of a peer - someone who was exploring these complex subjects along side the person she was mentoring, and less a lecturer. Draco, who was already in the habit of putting himself on the same level as those who were above him, took very quickly to seeing Lily as just another girl.

     Unlike all the other girls, though, Draco earnestly felt comfortable around her. She was likely the only person in his life to that point whose presence he could feel safe and free from judgment. After returning from winter break he let the mask slip, just a bit, just to her. A glimpse of the years of abuse at the hands of his father and his circumstances was offered up.

     "You seem off." Lily was concerned.

    Draco had been unconsciously bouncing his leg as he and his teacher read over a textbook together. He stopped when Lily pointed out that he was acting strange. "I'm fine."

    She was skeptical. "If you can't do this right now, that's okay."

    "I said I'm fine." His tone was biting and defensive.

     Lily was quiet for a moment. Obviously he was not fine. She gently put her hand on his knee. "You don't need to talk about it," she reassured him.

    Draco was surprised - she wasn't going to pry? And she wasn't giving up out of disinterest? What game was she trying to play? "Good. Because I wasn't going to." Said with a bit of a huff, his tone was less than convincing.

    They stayed quiet for a while, returning to studying. It was only a few minutes before Draco felt the need to speak again. "Winter break was unpleasant, as usual."

    She nodded. A lot of kids, especially the Slytherins, had trouble at home. She didn't say anything but she was clearly attentive.

    "My father's a-..." He cut himself off.

    Lily gave him a minute before offering more encouragement. "You can talk to me, Draco. This is a safe place."

    He nodded his reluctant, distrusting acceptance of that fact. "My father is very cruel, and he wants things of me that make me... very uncomfortable." It felt good to admit that he didn't enjoy what his father made him do, and a pang of mixed comfort and distress crossed his soul as he began to see that perhaps the way he idolized Lucius was only an act that even he had been fooled into believing.

    Lily knew what he was referencing, more or less. She was well aware of the fact that he was in the following of the Dark Lord, and she could only imagine what the grooming process must be like for Draco. "It's good to hear that you don't want to be like him."

    Draco nearly snapped at her - it was automatic to jump to his father's defense and protect their family honor. But he thought better of it before anything came out of his mouth. Lily was right, and she was the only person who would ever be allowed to say so. "It's difficult," he admitted. "I've never actually had anyone tell me I can be any other way."

     Lily gave him a warm smile. "Draco, you can be anything you want, and if you need help and support to get there you have it at your disposal."

    "What, with Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Zabini?" he scoffed and rolled his eyes. Lily bit back a smirk – he was such a teenager.

    "No, of course not. They're as much a victim of their parents as you are. I'm talking about Headmaster Dumbledore, Severus, and above all, myself." She smiled at him again. He felt a very unfamiliar wave of emotion run through him. "Even if that means protecting you from your father. And I've noticed you and Harry are getting close – he's a good listener."

     He soaked it in for a moment. Was it really that easy? Did he really just have to ask to get help out of this hellish world he'd been drowning in? It couldn't be that simple. "You can't protect me when I'm there,” his voice grew quiet, he was starting to withdraw again.

     "You're right, I can't do anything about what happens in Malfoy Manner. I'm sure you know we've tried... but I might be able to make it so you never have to go back there."

     Draco didn't know what to make of that claim. He would need to think about it a long time. For now, he pulled back to the lesson and Lily let the topic drop for the time. After their meeting he thought more about all she had said, and he started to fixate on a small piece of it. Lily assured him that Severus would support him no matter what. It made sense - he'd always been an effective teacher and a trustworthy, respectable head of house. He even seemed to favor Draco, encouraging and helping him above the others in his house. But would he really go to lengths to help him? The more Draco thought about it, the more he became aware of how deeply he ached to have Severus care about him. The motivation behind his steady fixation on his professor blurred between needing a father figure and feeling desperate for a healthy, romantic relationship and he couldn't be bothered to clarify it. He had been suppressing an attraction to his professor for a very long time but now that it was drawing to the forefront of his mind he wasn't surprised or anxious about it one bit. He embraced the feeling as it came to him. Severus would love him in all the ways he dreamed about, Draco was quite certain about that. He made it his next project, pushed it to the top of the 'what Draco wants, Draco gets' list. He only had a few months before school let out into summer, his plan would have to work quickly. And no, it never once struck him how very delusional he was about the whole thing.


End file.
